If I Stay
by FeathersOfCas
Summary: Calla saves Shay on the mountain and never pays him a second thought. What happens if she and Bryn are attacked while on patrol? Calla protects Shay from the Searchers but nothing else. She goes through BloodMoon with Ren, but does she kill Shay? Does she stay with her pack? What happens if there is another Guardian revolt? ON HIATUS SORRY


Summary:

Calla saves Shay on the mountain and never pays it a second thought. What happens if she and Bryn are attacked while on patrol? Calla protects Shay from the Searchers but nothing else. She goes through BloodMoon with Ren, but does she kill Shay? Does she stay with her pack? What happens if there is another Guardian revolt?

 **What you recognize is not mine, sadly. If it was, Johns Hopkins would be in my future. This is a HUGE Ren+Calla fic. Rated M mostly for language now, but we shall see *squiggles eyebrows*. This is my first fic so any input would be great! I have no beta yet so please, be kind about mistakes. Let me know if you find any and I'll be sure to fix them.**

Chapter 1- On the mountain

I was on patrol on the side of the mountain waiting for Bryn to show when I heard a scream, a human scream. _What the hell?_ I thought as I ran towards the shrill sound. When I got to the scene, concealed in the tree line, I watched the scene unfold before me.

A boy, some stupid boy no doubt, was standing in a clearing while facing off with a grizzly bear. He grabbed the sides of his jacket and pulled them away from him, trying to make himself bigger. The grizzly was having none if this however, and lashed out at him with its claws. They boy gave another scream. I shook my head and started slinking back towards the thicker parts of the forest where my patrol route lie in wait for Bryn. I had just completely turned my back when I heard another cry from the boy; that was it. I just couldn't leave the boy to die, it was cruel, even if he was stupid enough to come up here. I silently cursed my compassionate self, I would pay for this later without a doubt.

Lunging from the tree line barking, I attempted to make as much noise as possible to deter the bear's attentions from the boy. My goal now, get in between the boy and the bear. I growled and barked again, finally drawing the attention of the bear away from the boy. I drew the bear close enough to the tree line to give me enough space to run to the boy. About two yards from the boy I spun and started snarling, hoping to hold the bear off long enough for Bryn to get her furry but out here. _Bryn?_ I called out with my mind, no response. _Damn it Bryn, hurry up._

The roar of the bear was deafening, the stink of rotting flesh on its breath burned my eyes, and made me want to kill it all the more. At my flank was the ragged breathing of some boy who was stupid enough to come up here alone, or at all. Still, he was human and hurt, he needed to be protected. I barked another warning at the stupid beast, challenging its attempt to get past me.

 _What the hell am I doing?_

I quickly swung my head around to check on the boy. His left hand was holing a balled up part of his shirt to the bleeding gash in his thigh. The tee-shirt, which I could only assume was any other color than what it was now, was dark crimson. He must have sliced an artery, and would probably not last much longer if not for the adrenaline that was certainly surging through his system. There were deep gashes in his forearms that could not be ignored, and were contributing to the color-changing of his tee-shirt. _Stupid boy,_ I thought to myself. I swiveled my head around to growl at the bear again, its dirty brown muzzle and claws were stained with the boy's blood.

I tensed my muscles, and prepared to spring at the bear. It was definitely stupid to take on a bear alone, even for a Guardian, but I could not hold the bear at bay much longer with just barks and snarls. The bear launched itself onto its hind legs and lashed its paw in the air. Apparently in some vain attempt to deter my standing for the boy.

 _Calla!_

I never thought I would be this happy to hear her Bryn's voice. The sound of her cry entered my mind as the lithe brown wolf dashed from the forest and gashed her teeth into the unguarded flank of the bear. The grizzly swiveled, and landed heavily on all four of its massive paws. Spittle flew from its muzzle as it hunted the tree line for the invisible assailant. It found Bryn, but nimble as she was, flew well out of reach of the bear. Every time the grizzly lunged with its thick fatty arms, Bryn was always faster than the bear. She moved out of its reach mere seconds before the clawed appendage slammed against the ground where she was moments before.

I took charge and lunged at the bear, digging my teeth into its ungraded flank, tearing more flesh at where Bryn had gouged at earlier. This caught the bear's attention as he moved his body back to face my way, Bryn gashed at his hind leg with her teeth. He swiveled around again and this time I lunged and caught the bear's forearm in my jaws. Probably not the smartest move on my part. I clamped down with all of my strength and drew happiness from the sound of tearing ligaments and crunching bone. The grizzly however had clearly had enough of this game of cat and mouse and threw all of its weight down on to its front paws. I did not have enough time to let go, spin in the air, and dodge out of the way of the impending reach of the bear. I braced for impact.

 _Calla, move!_

The weight of the crash alone knocked the breath out of me. I lay on the rocky ground, stunned for mere seconds before the attention of the bear was again deterred by Bryn. I quickly recovered myself but lay still on the ground, playing possum. Bryn sent her worried thought to my head but I quickly told her off with a single word, _Possum._ She sent her laughter to my head and ran around behind me, leading the bear to its trap. When I sensed its closeness I flipped myself up and launched at it forearm again. When my jaws dug in, I look to see its eyes clouded in pain. I released the appendage and watched the bear growl and hobble back into the forest. I sent the question of injury to Bryn, which she quickly shot down. We raised our muzzles and sang our triumph. I licked at my chomps, the taste of the bear's blood fueling my joy. I walked over to Bryn and we both were brought back to the present by a moan of pain. The hiker. How could I forget?

I dropped my head low, nostrils flaring, scenting the air. Most of his adrenaline had left his system. The hiker watched us with his moss-green eyes, laced with curiosity. He should be afraid, he almost died, and well he still could. My curiosity pulled me toward him, like the gravity between the earth and the moon. I have betrayed my masters, broken their laws, and I did it all for him. Why?

I was less than a foot away from the hiker and his quickly pooling blood. Clearly the tee-shirt could hold no more and was now no more than a full sponge. His liquid copper life pooled around my feet and I fought the pull to taste it. Why did he captivate me so much?

 _Calla?_ Bryn's inquiry drew my attention away from the mystery boy, and back to her inquisitive ocean-blue like eyes. I walked back over to her where she was still standing on the other side of the clearing.

 _Leave._ Was the only response that I gave her. However, she remained standing where she was. _Get out of here, go home._ I commanded again.

 _What will you do about...?_

Her trailed off thought left me questioning what I would do too. She looked terrified. Did she think I would kill the boy for my own pleasure? I would never, would I? No. No, I would not. Still, guilt and shame danced through me like a wildfire.

 _Go. Now._ I bared my teeth at the smaller wolf. She dropped low and bellied the ground as she approached me. _Calla?_ She whispered, the fear in her eyes was something I had to set at ease. _I am not going to kill the boy, Bryn._

 _Then what will you do?_ She asked, licking the underside of my jaw while I tossed the question around in my head. I looked back at the hiker to find him studying us. Finding none, I gave up searching his face and my head for answers. I finally gave a response. _I don't know, however what I do know is that you cannot be here. You have to leave. I mean it, go home._ Giving one last wine, she leapt up and bolted off to the forest, hopefully heading home.

I then turned my attention to the inquisitive stare of the still bleeding hiker. _Crap._ I cursed myself knowing full well what I would do. I stalked back towards the hiker, my ears flicking back and forth in a vain attempt to detect if we were alone or not. Of course we were, no one comes up here today but Bryn and me. I studied the hiker with a stone cold gaze. Gashes still crowded his body and blood was everywhere. I knew that the blood would not stop flowing, he would bleed out here on this mountain. I growled and bared my teeth in frustration of the fragility of human bodies.

The boy looked my age: seventeen, maybe eighteen but no older. Chocolate brown hair with natural highlights of gold messily married his head. Sweat shined all over his body, clumping hair together along his hairline. He was lean in stature and looked strong, like someone who could easily find his way along a mountain, as he so clearly had attempted. The part of the mountain we both resided in, for the moment at least, had a hard and unforgiving rocky terrain with a steep trail.

He was laced with the scent of fear, which taunted my wolf. Covered by the fear lay another scent. I sniffed the air heavily trying to detect it. The smell of spring and thawing earth met my sharp nose. So full of hope and wonder was this smell, it was intoxicating. Dangerous. Tempting.

I took another step towards him. I knew what I was going to do. It would break the Keepers' laws so absolutely, it would mean death. Or worse. He tried to slide back but the only response his body gave to the command was the gasp of pain. He collapsed all of his weight onto his forearms. My eyes roamed over his face once more, finding well chiseled cheekbones and a mouth so beautifully full but twisted in agony. He was beautiful, even covered in his blood and writhing in agony. Muscles tensing and almost relaxing, revealing his rippling strength and well defined biceps. His body was fighting the impending collapse, reminding me of the desire to help him. _I just can't watch him die._

I was human, having shifted forms without even realizing I'd made the conscious decision. The mossy-green eyes of the boy widened in wonder and surprise of having seen the pure white wolf, like the freshest of snow, turn to a human girl. Having the same golden eyes as the wolf but with long platinum blonde hair. I walked to his side and dropped to my knees, my jeans met rocky terrain and would surely pick up dirt, and they could be washed, cleansed with the dirt forgotten. Unlike what I was about to do, it could never be undone. His whole body shook with shock and wonder. I began to reach for him, finding he was not the only one who was shaking. I stopped the trembling of my limbs, showing no fear in my body language. This was not me, I did not get nervous around boys. I did not get scared. The hikers shaky and near lifeless breath pulled me out from beneath the thoughts of my head.

"Who are you"? The hikers question jarred my thoughts. Should I respond to him? No, I answered my own question. No, we do not talk to humans. This human was attractive and stupid, yet oddly captivating. I had no time for this. Bryn and I had a patrol to do. Willing my canines to sharpen, and hearing the boys gasp, I raised my inner forearm to my mouth a bit down. I waited until blood started to flow then removed my mouth and scooted closer to the boy. He shifted away in fear. I did not have time for this. I moved to the side of him and locked his arms and torso under my right arm. While doing this I had brought my bleeding left up to his mouth and forced him to drink.

His breathing slowly turned from strained to strong and the blood flow slowed. I shuddered internally from his touch. Why does he affect me like this? He was like a lightning bolt straight to my blood. He brought up his arms to hold my wrist in place and started tracing his tongue over my forearm. I nearly moaned in response. _Calla!_ I yelled in my head, _Get a hold of yourself._ This has gone too far already. I yanked my arm out of his mouth, he has had enough of my blood and his injures would heal within minutes. I lurched up and stood over him, moving away a few feet. The boy, now almost completely healed, copied my movements to the best of his abilities that right now included stumbling and grunting.

"You still haven't answered my question" he said, breaking the silence. Wow, did this boy have no manners? "You shouldn't be here" was the only reply he got. "Neither should you".

I stared at him like he had three heads. He was truly ignorant. I had half a mind to knock him out and drag him back to wherever he came from. "You will be fine, leave and no not return". I turned to walk away and nearly jumped out of my skin when a searing presence on my elbow announced his grasp. I jerked my arm out of his hand and bared my still sharp canines, growling. "What are you"? I was in such deep shit that I really couldn't dig myself any deeper, could I? "The person who just saved your life, now leave" I growled on that last word, showing my canines. Hopefully the memory of my wolf would terrorize him into submission. _Why wasn't he afraid?_ "Can I at least have a name"? I have had enough. I balled my fist and hit him hard under the jaw. His body crumpled against the ground, unmoving. I had not killed him but he would be out for a while. The amount of my blood in his system would keep him from bruising, however he might have a headache later. I picked up his limp body and threw it over my shoulder. My forearm has stopped bleeding now, one of the perks of being a Guardian. You heal fast and your gifted blood heals other Guardians fast. I guess now gifted blood works on humans too.

I followed his scent to his car, quite a ways away from the clearing where I found him. About a hundred feet from his car we passed a chain link fence with several signs. One of which read:

NO TRESPASSING. PRIVATE PROPERTY.

I pulled on the driver's side door handle only to find it locked. "Great" I muttered out loud. I set down the body of the hiker on the ground and leaned him against the tire. I turned him over to reveal a backpack, standard hiker size but horrendous in color. Who would choose a maroon backpack? I guess I found something not to like about him other than his rudeness. In the process of turning him I got a glimpse of the back of his neck. A strange black cross was inked across it, a trend hound. Guess I found something else not to like. I pulled the backpack from his shoulders and started digging. This was so not how I wanted to spend my Sunday afternoon. I wanted to do a nice relaxing patrol with Bryn then go eat dinner with my family. I found nothing in the small compartment where you were supposed to keep your keys, man this boy was just messing with my whole afternoon. I pulled the zipper on the larger compartment. Inside I saw nothing but a large leather bound book. My curiosity was piqued and I pulled it out and read the title.

 _BELLUM OMNIUM CONTRA OMNES_

What? I opened the book to the end papers I saw a map of something. I flipped through the rest of the book finding that the rest of it was in some language other than English, which means that it was beyond me. This boy was getting weirder and weirder by the minute. I placed the book back in the bag after finding nothing else in the pocket. I groaned. This whole process of fighting the bear and dragging his ass down to the car including looking through his shit has taken up almost an hour of my day. I still had to go on patrol, I have duties to my pack. I reached over to the boys pocket and patted down the front ones. In the right pocket were the car keys. Of course I could have saved myself so much time if I had just looked there in the first place. I jammed the key into the lock and yanked the door open. After throwing the boys' backpack into the passenger seat I walked back over to him and picked him up. Attempting to gently place him in the seat, and almost failing miserably, I put the keys back in his pockets and slammed the door shut. I was done with the stupid boy and the stupid decisions he inflicted upon me.

Running at full speed to the woods I fell into my wolf. Faltering only slightly when shaking out my ruff I kept running. I circled back around to the clearing, staying away still concealed by the trees, I picked up Bryn's' scent. Following it, I found that she never really left. She had found a small spot by a spruce tree to take a nap. She looked so peaceful sleeping under the tree in a small bed of pine needles. It's a shame I was bored and wanted to wake her. _BRYN!_ I screamed at the top of my mental voice while barreling out of the trees only to pounce on her. She yelped in surprise and barked at my unwelcome intrusion. _Calla_ , she groaned under my weight. Sending out laughter back and forth to each other, I got up.

 _Thanks, now I'm up._

 _You are more than welcome._ I sent back with a little smugness.

 _We still have patrol_ , she reminded me. _Did you take care of the hiker?_

I snorted, shaking out my head a bit. Walking over to her, I nuzzled her neck. _Well who's the bossy and nosy second?_

 _Ily_ , she said.

 _Bryn?_

 _Yes?_ She asked drawing out the e's and s's while I pulled my head back to glare at her with humor.

 _Did you just use "ily" in a spoken conversation?_

 _Well,_ she began _, technically this isn't spoken so…_

 _Just, no. Come on, patrol._

Bryn and I began walking on our regular patrol route periodically sniffing and searching for anything that was not supposed to be here. We walked almost twelve miles before I heard her stomach growl. _You're hungry already? We ate lunch 4 hours ago._

 _Exactly my point. Four whole hours. That's my hour nap and this walking. Plus, fighting a bear makes a girl hungry._ All I did was laugh.

 _Well then, small deer or rabbit?_ I asked, not really caring either way. At the mention of food my stomach chose that moment to growl, voicing its need for food too.

 _Rabbit_ , she practically sang. I dropped my nose to the forest floor, sniffing for any trials that were recent enough to be considered easy prey. She snorted and started walking away, obviously having found a scent recent enough for her tastes. We silently stalked through the underbrush, now more predator than anything. I spotted a small grove where three rabbits were eating something green. Uck, I've never been into that whole vegetarian bullshit. The fattest rabbit was snow white in color, the other two were brown one lighter than the other. The lighter one looked a bit like Bryn.

 _Want dibbs on your doppelgänger?_ I asked Bryn?

 _Sure, just cuz you want yours, the fat one._ If we weren't hunting I'm sure she would have shifted her laughter was so unyielding. I also would have made some response but our time seemed to be up and the rabbits bolted. Each one ran in a different direction. We each dashed after our respective rabbits. Mine was nimble through the fat. Smaller than I, it ran under a bush that I had to go around, I lost it. Disappointed but not giving up I scented the ground and bolted in the direction my meal went. I finally caught up to it, its fat and sprinting finally catching up to it. My jaws clamped around its midsection as I pounced on its back. Its blood filled my mouth. The blood with its screams fueled my bloodlust as I shifted my grip to its neck. I am not a mean or hatful person but I am a wolf, I allowed it to dangle from my jaws for mere seconds before I crushed its windpipe and spine, effectively killing it in seconds. I dropped my prey and howled my, small, victory. Bryn's howl joined me seconds later. I stopped and followed the sound to where she sat waiting for me. I saw she had caught the light brown rabbit and killed it the same way I had. I dropped my prey about a foot from where she sat, not wanting to invade her space while wanting to eat near her.

 _Alphas eat first._ She said, bowing her head. I sat back on my hindquarters, and with mouth watering, bit into the flank my kill. Bryn waited until I had swallowed before she sat down and took a bite of hers. We ate in silence for a minute before I had to ask her something that had been bothering me.

 _Bryn?_ I ventured, our voiced unaffected by eating.

 _Yes?_

 _You won't say anything to anyone about what happened with the hiker today, will you?_ She stopped eating only to raise her head and glare at me.

 _Calla?_

 _Yes?_

 _You're a moron._ Had anyone else said that I would have been a bit offended and maybe I would have growled. I only picked up my head to stare back at her.

 _I would never, emphasis on never, do anything, also put emphasis on anything, to hurt you. Also, put emphasis on the whole sentence with extra emphasis on the emphasis._ I would have laughed at Bryn being Bryn had this not been so serious. _Calla, I would never betray you._

 _Thank you Bryn. I could never have asked for a better second or a better friend._

 _Excuse me, best, emphasis on best, friend._ This time, however, I did laugh.

I turned my attentions back to my food as Bryn did the same. In a few minutes we had both finished our rabbits. _Ready to go back and finish our patrol route?_

 _Sure._ Her chirpy response made me wonder how she was so functional without caffeine in the mornings. We walked back the way we came before hunting the rabbits. We could not afford to lose even a foot of tracking space. Even a single yard could mean a whole team of Searchers can get through. That would be very, very bad. We picked up our earlier scent and started our loop again. Sniffing and watching for another hour or so. We were still behind schedule by an hour, stupid hiker boy. All of the sudden I froze.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shit. I knew that scent. Searchers. Searchers were here recently. I could feel Bryn's confusion until she smelled them too. We exchanged glances, we could take a searcher. Any more than two could mean death, depending on the Searcher though. Some were inexperienced or slow, but I've never killed a Searcher. Today that might change.

We split up just enough to scent better but never losing eye contact. There were only two of them we concluded. _We can take them, Calla. It's what we've been training for since we were kids._ Her calm and determined voice filled my head.

 _We still are kids, only seventeen years old. We still have to protect Haldis. I have to protect you and keep us safe. It would be unwise to send us into a hopeless battle situation if there was another choice or time to call for backup._ Bryn stayed quiet through my voiced internal musings. I was the Alpha, I had complete control in these types of situations. Unless one or both of my parents were here. They were the Alpha pair of the Nightshade pack. While I was an Alpha, I was still a minor; soon to have my own pack though.

 _Calla, what do we do?_ Bryn's pained whisper in my mind brought my head back from its wanderings.

 _We do recon. Sneak around and see what we are up against. If we see anyone bigger than Dax we call for backup._ I said attempting to add humor to the situation. _On the off chance that there are more Searchers than we scented, we shift and call for backup immediately. We call Lumine._ Bryn and I both shuddered at the mention of our mistress. She was a far better mistress than Efron would be if he was our master. I trembled internally at what that might mean. _Head in the game, Calla._ I told myself, Bryn unable to hear. _Let's hope that there are just two then, or none. Yeah, none would be nice. Maybe we just scented a really sketchy smelling bear._ Bryn's musing were not helping.

 _Time to split up._ I went to the left of the scent while she went right. We started loping towards our assailants, bloodlust and protectiveness fueling our veins. It was in our blood to protect the Haldis cavern and whatever was in it. We loped for almost a mile before we heard voices. We did not have to strain to hear them in our wolf forms. The first was masculine sounding, it sounded like a young adult.

"Hector, I haven't seen any of the mangy flea-bags". Bryn and I voiced our silent distaste through the baring of teeth. Hector was going to get what was coming for him soon enough. The second was male also, hence the name Hector I guess. "That doesn't mean they aren't out here though. Keep look out, we are close to Alexandra. We have scouted far enough today. Any closer to the cavern we might not be so lucky. Plus, we also have our little surprise waiting for us at home". Both sounded no older than twenty. So there were only three Searchers. Bryn and I could take them, as long as they weren't heavily armed. Searchers were known to enchant their weapons. _Calla?_ We were only a few yards from them, if we approached quietly we could possibly get feet away before they sensed us. Yea, we could definitely take them. _In the mood for anything particular?_ I asked already rolling my shoulder, preparing for a fight. Bryn copied my motions silently leaning down and stretching her back. _Alphas choice._ Hmm, then I was definitely going to take the larger of the two, the unnamed character did not insult Guardians and get away with it. _I'll take no-name, you've got Hector?_ Baring my teeth in preparation for the fight fueled my bloodlust. Three times in one day, I hope I don't turn into some type of murderer. _It would be my pleasure._ I shook out my ruff and we split up for the second time today, this hunt a black and white comparison to the rabbits we dined on earlier today. I silently loped through the underbrush losing sight of Bryn almost immediately, her brown fur acting as perfect camouflage. My white coat, while harder to hide in the summer months, still blended well. My training demanded nothing less. I caught sight of my prey at about the same time Bryn did, if her _Bingo was his name-o_ , was anything to go by. My target was about five to five and a half feet tall. Ashy blonde hair and a slight frame. They could not see us or their impending death. We were death, and they were going to die. I took my eyes off of no-name for a second to size up Bryn's target. He was of stronger build than my Searcher, but that should be no challenge for Bryn. While she was not the packs' best fighter, Fey, or its Alpha; Bryn was a fine fighter and no idiot. She would not take unnecessary risks. _Ready?_ I asked. We both slid silently from the underbrush, now in plain sight of the Searchers. The element of silence and surprise were the only advantages left to us. Then, the fight was upon us. _Kill yours,_ I commanded, _I'll knock mine out. Lumine will want to see. But what if we can't take that risk, Calla? Then we kill them both._ My answer seemed to please her. _Now._

We sprinted the last few yards, cracking a few twigs. The Searchers turned around only seconds before we were on their necks. My Searcher apparently had excellent reflexes and held up his forearms over his face. My teeth met hard leather, only deterring not stopping their journey to his flesh. My fangs sank in moments later. His blood reached my tongue. He grunted and picked his leg up to land a kick to my stomach. I was too fast, letting go and twisting midair to land on my paws. I was unprepared when he threw his body on top of mine, his arms locking around my midsection. His head, however was facing my tail which meant, well…I had an advantage. I took it, not biting too hard, I was having fun. He screamed and collapsed to the side in pain, clutching his crotch. _Nice_ , Bryn's commentary filled my head. _Focus,_ was all I sent back. I stalked towards him when I heard Bryn yelp, I turned my head away to see if she needed help. Bryn was pinned against the floor, with the Searcher holding a knife to her throat. I was about to run over when she shifted and landed a solid blow to his jaw, dislocating it. She stayed human for seconds before my brown wolf resumed her attack. In my distraction, my Searcher had pulled some sort of sharp weapon and I found it moments later stuck in my shoulder. Fuck, that hurt like a bitch. Snarling and swilling my head back around, my fangs dug into his arm again. I released his arm and lunged for his throat again, the blade still impaled in my arm. His left arm came up to rest against my throat to keep me from hitting home while his right arm twisted the blade in my shoulder, causing me to howl in pain. My teeth gnashing and snarling now, I was fighting harder. Suddenly I had an idea. I used one of my paws to stretch and scratch at where I thought his artery to be. I struck home, if not a little shallow, his blood spurted out from under my left paw and his arm immediately removed its self from my shoulder to hold the wound closed. The skin of his neck was too fragile and he has lost too much blood. His arm, that was holding me up dropped. I saw it in his eyes the moment he accepted that I was death and he was going to die. My jaws closed around his throat and I clamped them shut, his blood gushed into my mouth. I dug deeper crushing his spine, if he had not died by now, he was certainly dead. I raised my muzzle to sing in glory at my first kill, and I realized that Bryn was doing the same. We stopped after only a few minutes. The pain and blood was still gushing from where it was deeply imbedded in my shoulder. _Calla!_ Bryn rushed to my side. I was swaying on my paws. I looked behind me to see that I had lost a lot more blood than I thought. _You need blood, here._ She swiveled her body so that her shoulder was under my muzzle. I bit, not to deeply, lapping up the blood that flowed down. When I had enough, I licked the wound and nuzzled her away. _Thank you. What about you? Did you get hurt?_ She only laughed. _No, I guess I'm just not as clumsy as you Calla._ There was still another Searcher, the Alexandra chick. _What about the girl? Can you scent her?_ We both walked away from the bodies and the scene of battle when her head popped up. _Over here, it reeks of fear._ Crap, she must have seen the fight. I pelted in the direction of the scent, Bryn following close behind.

In a small clearing about a hundred feet from where we were, a bright splotch of luminescence lit up the twilight sky. _What the…?_ Before Bryn could even form a sentence the light was gone. We were only feet away, still concealed in the tree line. _She was just here, I smell her._ I protested, clinging to all logic. People just don't disappear in a fury of light. _Calla,_ Bryn hissed as I slinked out to where the girl was moments before. I sniffed the ground finding a weirdly sharp and pungent smell. What was that? _Calla, she's gone. We need to alert the elder Nightshades._ I nodded my head, an oddly human gesture in my wolf skin. I shifted. Reaching to my back pocket to pull out my phone, I found a piece of paper. On it was a note my brother left for me on the kitchen counter. It read:

Calla,

Dad and Mom want us all to eat dinner together tonight. We have reservations at "Cod" for 4, than means don't bring Bryn. See you at 7'oclock.

-With love, Ansel. The best little brother the world has ever seen.

Oh Ansel, he's so full of himself sometimes. While I was reading the note Bryn had shifted as well. I now stared at a slender girl with bronze colored ringlets. She had hazel eyes. Overall Bryn was very beautiful, not that I was lesbian or anything. One still must appreciate beauty, like with the hiker. Calla stop! You are promised to Reiner. To Ren.

"What's it say"?

"We are going to Cod for dinner".

"Eww. If we were meant to eat fish we would be cats".

"I was specifically told that I could not bring you. Maybe I could convince my parents that bringing you would be a good idea, especially after what happened today".

I refolded the note and pulled out my phone. Unlocking it and hovering over the contact app, I was undecided. "Do we call Lumine because there are bodies and the bodies are Searchers or do we call my father and have him deal with her"? I probably was not supposed to voice my indecisions about this, but I had full faith in Bryn. "Calla, you made the call. You killed the Searcher. You call Lumine. As much as I fear her, it's better to hear it from you". Well I guess my mind was made up for me. I searched for Lumines' name and hit call. She answered on the second ring.

"Calla", she purred into the phone. I shuddered. "To what do I own the pleasure"?

"Mistress Lumine", I greeted her, "You are not going to like what I am about to tell you". I paused, waiting for her to allow me to continue. "Go on".

"Bryn and I were out on patrol and about three quarters of the way through I picked up the smell of Searchers. I…". I was interrupted by her snarl into the phone. "Go on". I could practically hear her grinding her teeth together. "I made the call, after determining that there were only two Searchers, that Bryn and I would attack." I left out the part of Alexandra and her light show, that would not win me any points on sanity and I knew that Bryn would never say anything. "Bryn killed her Searcher and I was stabbed by one of their weapons".

"Were you healed", she interjected again. "Yes Mistress, Bryn gave me her blood".

"Hmm, good. Go on". Man, what was this her phrase of the day? "I killed my Searcher as well. They were only a few miles from Haldis. We overheard conversation that leads me to suspect another round of Searchers might come for Haldis", I finished. I hope I haven't overstepped my authority by suggestion something. I was only, after all, a teen Alpha. "One moment". I heard hushed voices and some harsh whispering. "Come back to the Nightshade compound. I am already at your house, waiting for you to get back from patrol. We still have the Union to discuss". Oh god don't remind me, I almost groaned out loud but that surely would have gotten me slapped. By Bryn or Lumine, or both I was unsure. "Yes Mistress. We are on our way".

"Well? What did she say"?

"We are to return to my house immediately where she is already waiting for us. She wanted to talk to me about the Union when I got back from patrol".

"Well, we shouldn't keep her waiting". I put my phone back in my pocket and fell into my wolf. Bryn followed suit and we took off towards my house.

 **What did you guys think? Worth continuing? Reviews are love :***

 **If you find any mistakes please let me know, this was posted without a beta**


End file.
